


In which Logan regrets nothing

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: In Which Logan Is Done With Everything [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Legit Just Self Indulgent, M/M, So Self Indulgent You Wouldn’t Believe, also a proposal bc cuteness, eh, oop that’s a spoiler, super self indulgent, wedding :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: Aka the original prompt didn’t end with Virgil and Roman getting together...(Cross posted to Tumblr at https://nottodaylogic.tumblr.com/post/180357546638/in-which-logan-regrets-nothing )





	In which Logan regrets nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSTrashCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/gifts).



> This is, once again, based on a Tumblr post by TSTrashcaptain. It’s probably one of the favorite things I’ve ever written. 
> 
> It’s the last installment, so now I have to say a huge thank you to Mew for posting that amazing story that ended up being a prompt that ended up in a 3.5-story series. You’re a huge inspiration and your writing is goals.

Logan was seriously regretting coming to this wedding.

Or at least he would be, were it not his best friends getting married.

So, he didn’t really regret it. Roman was happy, Virgil was happy, Patton was just happy everyone else was happy (not to mention overjoyed at the entire wedding part and overemotional in general), so Logan could enjoy this.

Roman sat down after speaking to some of his college friends, leaning over and kissing Virgil gently. “Hello, my love.”

Virgil blushed. “Hey.”

He took that back.

Logan was fed up with all this romance-y stuff.

This was the fifty-millionth time Roman and Virgil had kissed that day, and Logan just then decided he’d had enough.

He stood up. The room's attention turned to him, Roman and Virgil pausing in their newly-married glee to give him his deserved time of day.

Good. Maybe Roman would be able to keep his hands off Virgil for the duration of his speech.

He cleared his throat. "Salutations. I am Logan Jackson, also known as the best man at the wedding you recently attended. I have been witness to their endlessly childish and amusing friendship, evolve into their endlessly childish and amusing relationship, and I am thrilled to be here for the start of what will, I believe, be an undoubtedly endlessly childish and amusing marriage."

"Nerd!" Roman shouted, followed by snickering from his husband.

"And proud of it, drama queen." Logan felt very proud of this retort. "I am obligated, of course, to give my congratulations to my newly married friends, but also to tell the story of how they got together, or more accurately, how _I_ got them together."

Next to him, Patton covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Nope." Virgil shook his head.

"Yes," Logan countered, then began before he could retaliate. He told the story, much to the dismay of the couple. He even pulled out screenshots of his conversations with them individually as proof of their idiocy and justification for his actions.

Roman laughed so hard he fell off his chair and bumped his head on the ground. Rest in freaking pieces.

Virgil deadpanned, "you're disowned. Good luck living on the streets. Return to this family when you can behave yourself."

Logan, childishly, stuck out his tongue. “Patton would never disown me like this.”

“Patton’s your boyfriend, he doesn’t freaking count. That’d be weird.”

Logan finished up his speech and sat down next to his boyfriend. Patton was giggling uncontrollably, endlessly amused by their friends and their antics.

"You did great, honeybee!" Patton hugged Logan, who blushed. Even after all these years of dating, Logan still fell a little more in love with Patton whenever he did something sweet.

Dinner was finished, and the dance floor opened for the mother-son dances. Logan didn’t pay much attention, seeing as he didn’t really dance. He vaguely took in his boyfriend resting his hand on Logan’s waist.

“You good, Lolo?” Patton asked. Logan nodded, putting his arm around Patton’s shoulders.

“Of course, dear. Just lost in thought.”

His boyfriend hummed thoughtfully. "A walk in the garden?" Patton suggested. At Logan's raised eyebrow, he continued: "I know you like the stars and the plants, love."

"Of course." How could he refuse?

They took a stroll through the gardens surrounding the reception, Patton growing quieter as Logan spilled scientific facts about the trees and the constellations.

Finally, it grew more and more noticeable how Logan was indeed the only one speaking.

"Patton, you seem to be uncharacteristically silent this evening. Is something amiss?"

Patton colored in the cheeks, barely visible beneath the stars. "Lo, I've been in love with you for many years now. Since high school, I believe. And, well, every day I love you more than previously thought possible."

Logan whirled to face Patton directly. The other was fidgeting with his dress (he'd refused to wear a suit, claiming he preferred the poofy skirt).

"I'm no good with words, Lo. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. But I also know I love you enough to try, and I know my feelings, and like to think I know yours too. So I figured it was time to, as the kids say, 'pop the question'."

"The kids do not say that," Logan said through his disbelief and the possibility of his tears.

Patton fumbled in his purse for a moment before extracting a small pencil sharpener shaped like a circular map of the stars, where the sharpener part pulls out so the shavings can be disposed of. He removed it, and a ring fell onto Patton's palm. He held it in front of a stunned Logan, sinking to one knee.

"I saw this and thought of you, how you might like it. I also thought of how it was a good size to fit this ring into, because by golly, Logan Andreas Jackson, I want to marry you. I want for _you_ to want me to marry you."

Logan's voice didn't work anymore. Nothing worked, jammed with shock and emotion.

"Years ago you told yourself to not dance around your romantic feelings, to tell the person you had a crush on how you felt." Patton tilted his head. "And this is how it's all gone so far. So, tell me how you feel again, Logan. Will you marry me?"

Logan nodded, over and over again. “Y—yes. Of course. I—” Unable to speak, he pulled Patton to his feet, his arms around his fiancé’s— _his fiancé’s_ —waist. He kissed him, whispering “I love you” against his lips.

This was one thing he wouldn’t regret.


End file.
